marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Timestorm
Spider-Man: Timestorm is a movie from the "Amazing Spider-Man Franchise", directed by Francis Lawrence and starring Andrew Garfield, Jane Levy, Zac Efron, Simon Helberg, J.K. Simmons and Matt LeBlanc amongs others. This marks the first film appearance of Spider-Man 2099 Premise Spider-Man's life will become more complicated than ever, not only because of the hardships of his personal life, trying to start a relationship with Mary Jane Watson and keeping his good grades in college, but a new threat emerges in the shape of Mysterio, a powerful mastermind who comes with highly advanced technology that threats to turn Spidey's world upside down, but also will put him in an adventure way ahead of our time Cast Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man - A young New Yorker who got bitten by a genetically altered spider and became the hero known as Spider-Man. He's having a hard time balancing his duties as Spider-Man with his personal life Jane Levy as Mary Jane Watson - A fellow student of Peter's and romantic interest. She tries to start a relationship with him but starts to consider him "irresponsible" due to always evading her on important things, unaware of his dual identity as Spider-Man Zac Efron as Miguel O'Hara / Spider-Man 2099 - The Spider-Man of the year 2099. Due to Mysterio's "TechWarp" machine, he arrives to the 21st Century, discovering that this is the day the "Heroic Age" ends and decides to assist Spider-Man to prevent that from happening Simon Helberg as Quentin Beck / Mysterio - A former SFX Expert whose technology pioneered the film industry until a miscalculation on one of his devices cause a horrific accident in a horror movie shoot and was banned from every film studio, leading him to a path of crime as SFX Criminal Mastermind Mysterio. Mysterio bumps into the OsCorp "TechWarp", using it to find technology from the year 2099 in order to defeat Spider-Man Matt LeBlanc as Tyler Stone - The ruthless CEO of Alchemax, a powerful corporation from Nuevo York who rules with an iron fist on the nation. He assists Mysterio providing him the technology to fight against the Spider-Men, hoping that by eliminating the Spider-Man from the past, his influence won't exist in 2099 J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson - The Editor in Chief of the Daily Bugle, New York City's top newspaper, and Peter's boss. His hatred towards Spider-Man pushes him into accusing him of having Mysterio as his sidekick in order to cause chaos and put himself in the spotlight Omar Epps as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - JJJ's Assistant Editor and Peter's co-worker. Unlike Jonah, he trusts in heroes and believes that Spider-Man is a true hero and becomes a mentor for Peter. Spider-Man 2099 recognizes Robertson as a key element in recording all the major facts from the "Heroic Age". Emilia Clarke as Betty Brant - JJJ's secretary at the Bugle where Peter works. She constantly flirst wth Peter vying for his attention until she meets Mary Jane Rinko Kikuchi as Xina Kwan . Miguel O'Hara's ex-girlfriend and also ally. She broke up with him because he cheated on her, but she's reluctant to stay out of his life in spite of the resentment. She created and programmed Miguel's holographic assstant L.Y.L.A. as well as patterned her A.I. She has an obsession with everything from the past century Amber Heard as L.Y.L.A. - Miguel O'Hara's holographic assistant, created by Xina Kwan. She's patterned after 20th Century Hollywood Diva Marilyn Monroe, and also inspired by Xina (who has a tattoo of Monroe on her abdomen) Sally Field as Aunt May Parker - Peter's aunt, she works as a nurse who attends a wounded Spidey and later discovers his identity as Peter Parker, but realizing that he's following Ben's teachings of "Power and Responsibility", she becomes one of his supporters Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Parker (Cameo) - Peter's uncle who was killed in the first film and became Peter's inspiration to become Spider-Man. He makes a cameo as an holographic illusion from Mysterio to show Peter his "biggest fears" Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn (Cameo) Julian McMahon as Victor Von Doom / Doom 2099 (Cameo) Stan Lee as "Heroic Age Animatronic Guide" (Cameo) Category:Spider-Man Category:Movies Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor